swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rewolucja
Rewolucja - to fanon użytkowników Havenite Officer i Smokescreen4, opowiadający o rewolucji południowej, dziejącej się w latach 337 ABY - 338 ABY. Zapowiedź Treść Rozdział I Minęło sześć dni, od kiedy Cesarstwo Sithów zostało rozwiązane przez nowego przywódcę, Datha Rogue'a, którym okazał się Rage Vicks. Rebeliant Spike Tanners właśnie się obudził. Ubrany był w niebieską koszulę nocną z krótkimi rękawami. W pokoju było ciemno, dlatego odsłonił żaluzje. Niewiele to dało, większość pomieszczenia nadal spowijał mrok. Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął prawą rękę przed siebie, tak aby znalazła się w promieniach światła. "Trudno będzie mi się przyzwyczaić do protezy, choć wolałbym stracić sześć dni temu obie ręce i nogi, byle by Tyson mógł teraz siedzieć naprzeciwko mnie" - myślał. Cały czas miał przed sobą obraz zakrwawionego młodszego brata, leżącego na jego rękach. "To powinienem być ja." Cesarstwo zabrało mu wszystko co miał. Ojca, matkę, brata. Nie miał już nikogo. Nawet większość jego przyjaciół z oddziału zginęło sześć dni temu razem z Tysonem. Mimo to na swój sposób cieszył się z zwycięstwa nad Sithami. Uważał jednak, że zamiast rozwiązywać Cesarstwo, można było je przekształcić w demokratyczny południowy rząd. Dwa dni temu rozmawiał ze swoim znajomym Lexem Barlonem na ten temat. – Jak byś nazwał to państwo? – zadał mu wtedy pytanie Lex. – Może Południowa Republika, albo Sojusz Południa, sam nie wiem. Spike jednak nie był na miejscu Rage'a. Zamiast nowego państwa powstała ogromna ilość niezależnych systemów. Co prawda, od razu zadeklarowano, że będą sobie nawzajem pomagać, ale to nie to samo co być jednym silnym rządem. "Osobno jesteśmy słabi, podatni na ataki, razem bylibyśmy silniejsi." Część niezależnych planet myślała podobnie jak Spike, dlatego dołączyły do Trzeciej Republiki lub poprosiły o pomoc Nowe Imperium. Większość jednak wolała pozostać wolnymi planetami, samymi decydującymi o sobie. Boją się, że Sithowie wrócą i przejmą stery, nad Sojuszem Południa, dlatego nawet go nie tworzą. Niepodległy Rząd Peralii powstał zaledwie pięć dni temu. Wybrano tymczasowy senat, składający się głównie z dawnych organizatorów strajków w Cesarstwie, ale już widać było, kto się do tej roboty nadaje. Yalen Hoptt, trzydziestoletni polityk wpatrzony w dawną Republikę Galaktyczną, jeszcze na długo przed Wojnami Klonów. Jego poglądy były najbliższe Spike'owi, choć nie w każdej kwestii się z nim zgadzał. Większość ludzi widziała w nim przyszłego premiera. W ciągu zaledwie pięciu dni zdążył napisać nową konstytucję i podać do oceny senatu. Ostateczna decyzja miała być podjęta dopiero pojutrze, ale każdy wiedział, że senatorowie się zgodzą. Przynajmniej może żyć na wolnej Planecie w spokoju. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była 9:46, a Spike był umówiony na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną do nowej pracy na dziesiątą, więc szybko zaczął się ubierać i wybiegł z domu. Rozdział II Albar DuQuesne patrzył przez przednie okno promu na Ryloth. Planeta rosła w oczach z każdą chwilą lotu. DuQuesne włączył projekcję taktyczną. Dookoła jego fotela pojawiła się wizualizacja sił Imperium. Prócz jego promu, w tym samym kierunku zmierzało dobre sześć tuzinów podobnych pojazdów, z setką żołnierzy na pokładzie każdy. Rząd planetarny ogłosił wprawdzie kapitulację, ale zaprowadzania porządku nie powierza się tym, którzy ustanawiali anarchię, toteż Armia Imperialna musi się tym zająć. –'' Cztery minuty do lądowania!'' Na dźwięk automatycznego komunikatu Albar wyłączył holoprojekcję i wymienił się spojrzeniem z siedzącym po drugiej stronie kokpitu pilotem. O ile spojrzenie na kogoś, kogo twarz była ukryta pod hełmem można nazwać spojrzeniem. Varar był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale Albar czuł wobec niego pewnego rodzaju pogardę. Przecież był to jego kolega z roku, również absolwent prestiżowej Akademii Imperialnej na Coruscant, a zamiast starać się o patent oficerski jak DuQuesne, wolał zostać pilotem. Teraz on był ledwie sierżantem pilotującym prom, a on podporucznikiem dowodzącym kompanią. I w tej operacji widział szansę, aby dowieść, że nie jest zwykłym porucznikiem – Trzy minuty do lądowania! Albar założył hełm i poprawił kaburę przy udzie. center Wszystkie imperialne promy wylądowały nieniepokojone. Nic dziwnego, nikt rozumny nie atakowałby imperialnych desantowców, gdy na orbicie stoi eskadra gwiezdnych niszczycieli. DuQuesne wyszedł powolnym krokiem z promu i rozejrzał się po miejscu lądowania. – Przez całe dziesięć lat służby mówili mi, że Rubieże to zadupie, a Ryloth jest największym, ale nie spodziewałem się, że to takie prawdziwe! Albar musiał zgodzić się ze stwierdzeniem sierżanta Stonera. Według systemu nawigacji i komunikatów ze sztabu znajdowali się dwa kilometry od centrum stolicy planety, a otaczały ich marne lepianki i kilka kamiennych chatek. Nagle rozległo się kilka szczeknięć blasterów od strony klifu górującego nad miejscem ich lądowania. DuQuesne zrobił to co reszta jego kompanii i schował się za jedną z chat. Jedna z wiązek energii trafiła sierżanta Stonera. Padł na ziemię z przerażeniem w oczach, po czym spojrzał na osmalony pancerz balistyczny i zaśmiał się donośnie. Dostrzegł napastników. Kilku twi'leków strzelało spomiędzy domów położonych na wzgórzu. Sierżant szybko przeturlał się w bok i skrył się za tę samą lepianką co DuQuesne. Kilkunastu żołnierzy widząc nieskuteczność broni przeciwnika wyszło zza osłony i zaczęło pruć z karabinów grawitacyjnych do napastników. Pociski zabiły wszystkich twi'leków, także tych chowających się za lepiankami. Kompania, z nim na czele ruszyła tyralierą przez opustoszałe przedmieścia. W kierunku siedziby rządu Ryloth. Byłego rządu, powołanego przed bandytów walczących z masowymi mordercami. Całe szczęście, że ich władza potrwa krótko. Dzisiaj wyzwalają twi'leków, jutro całe Południe. Rozdział III – Ja?! – ''dało się zauważyć, że Rage Vicks jest zaskoczony. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czerwoną kurtkę i brązowe spodnie. Ben uświadomił sobie, że Rage bez maski Dartha Rogue'a wygląda całkiem przyjaźnie. Byli w tymczasowej siedzibie zakonu, choć lepszym określeniem było mieszkanie dla dwóch osób. Póki co na razie wiadomo było, że poza nim i Rage'em przeżyło jeszcze kilku Jedi, ale nie zdążyli jeszcze dotrzeć na Peralię – Nie nie nie, ty będziesz do tego lepszy.'' Siedziba Tano i Vicksa była niewielka. Miała dobre wyposażenie, jednak nie był to luksusowy apartament. Rage siedział na kanapie, pochylony do przodu, natomiast Ben opierał się o ścianę, która znajdowała się naprzeciwko drugiego Jedi.– Może wizerunkowo, ale ty nauczyłeś się więcej technik i lepiej kontrolujesz Moc. – ''odpowiedział Ben – To ty powinieneś być Wielkim Mistrzem zakonu Jedi.'' – Nie mogę. Ludzie będą mnie nienawidzić. Jeszcze niedawno byłem prawą ręką Dartha Voida. Poza tym Rząd Peralijski zaoferował mi pozycję dowódcy zbrojnych i nie wiem, czy dałbym radę pełnić obie funkcje jednocześnie. – Tobie? Czemu? – Przez te wszystkie lata miałem sporą styczność z wojskiem, uczestniczyłem w kilkunastu bitwach i to nie tylko jako żołnierz, ale wracając do tematu, myślisz że ludzie zgodzą się, aby przywódcą zakonu broniącego pokoju miał być zabójca własnego ojca i matki oraz wielu innych Jedi? –'' Ludzie wiedzą już o tym, że to była tylko przykrywka.'' – Może zostawimy tę rozmowę na później? Na razie i tak można powiedzieć, że zakon nie istnieje. Po co ogłaszać przywódcę organizacji, której nawet nie ma? Ben usiadł na kanapie obok Rage'a i włączył transmisję holonetu. – ...ypori zdecydował się, aby planeta została przyłączona do Republiki Galaktycznej. '' – Ledwie Cesarstwo upadło, a inni już dobierają się do jego planet. ''– ''Rage uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – ''Svivren zbrojnie się broni przed Imperium Galaktycznym, jednak według ekspertów szanse na zwycięstwo Svivreńczyków są znikome. A teraz wiadomości z Ryloth. Wśród twi'leków panuje ogromny niepokój w związku z anektowaniem Ryloth przez Imperium. Nieoficjalnie doszło już do ponad dziesięciu ataków na żołnierzy imperialnych. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją Rząd Peralijski poprosił o konsultację z dowódcą sił imperialnych w Pasie Południowym. W odpowiedzi Peralia otrzymała nagraną wiadomość od Evarda Bardocka. – Południowe systemy są zagrożone. Choć Sithowie zostali pokonani, to ich siły nadal istnieją i są realnym zagrożeniem dla mieszkańców Pasa Południowego. W celu zapobiegnięcia powrotu Cesarstwa Imperium Galaktyczne bierze pod swoją opiekę Pas Południowy. – Według nieoficjalnych źródeł Sojusz Oporu już się przygotowuje do... Nagle cały prąd w mieszkaniu wysiadł. – Co jest? To Imperium? ''– spytał wystraszony Ben. ''– Nie, to nie to. Rano mówili, że w północnym Ruder City może nie być prądu po południu. W elektrowni mają problemy. Rozdział IV – Poruczniku, melduję, że wszystkie reaktory zostały zabezpieczone. Albar DuQuesne obrócił się w fotelu. Sierżant Stoner stał w drzwiach pomieszczenia trzymając stary, wręcz przedpotopowy blaster E-11. Z krótkiej lufy karabinu ulatywała cienka strużka dymu, a przez sporą dziurę w uniformie pracownika elektrowni Ruder City widać było osmaloną powierzchnię pancerza balistycznego. Za nim było jeszcze kilku innych żołnierzy z Grupy Uderzeniowej Alpha, każdy w cywilnym lub pracowniczym ubraniu i z jakimś niewzbudzającym większych podejrzeń cywilnym blasterem. – Świetnie sierżancie. Napotkaliście opór, jak widzę? – Tak, ochroniarze wiedzieli o naszej obecności i zaczęli strzelać, ale już się nimi zajęliśmy. Podporucznik miał nadzieję, że przez zajęcie się pracownikami Stoner miał na myśli pozbawienie ich przytomności, nie życia. Wojna wymaga ofiar, ale dobrze by było, gdyby ich ilość nie była zbyt wielka - nie bez powodu dowództwo planując misję dało im blastery mogące strzelać wiązkami ogłuszającymi. – Dobrze, teraz zajmij się maszynowniami, odcięliśmy do nich kontakt, więc nie będziesz miał wiele do roboty. Podstarzały podoficer skinął głową. Komandosi, poza dwoma wartownikami pilnującymi pomiszczenia przesunęli się na boki i przepuściwszy sierżanta podążyli za nim. DuQuesne ponownie obrócił się ku biurku, które chwilę temu zajmował kierownik elektrowni, leżący teraz nieprzytomny na podłodze. Centralne miejsce jego stanowiska zajmował starodawny monitor. Ekran był podzielony na trzydzieści sześć prostokątów, każdy pokazujący obraz z innej kamery monitoringu. Większość pokazywała korytarze elektrowni lub różnego rodzaju pomieszczenia techniczne. W każdym z nich było przynajmniej kilku ogłuszonych pracowników. Wszystko wyglądało na to, że udało im się odegrać swoją rolę - potężna elektrownia w Ruder City została wyłączona, a razem z nią prawie cała infrastruktura południowej półkuli. Teraz pozostało czekać na rozpoczęcie kolejnego etapu operacji. center Albar chodził po pomieszczeniu tam i z powrotem. Napięcie udzieliło się nie tylko jemu, sześciu innych żołnierzy znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu też nie było oazami spokoju. Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Za dokładnie dwanaście sekund miała w systemie pojawić się imperialna marynarka, ale każda sekunda wydawała się minutą, ba, wręcz godziną. Nie pomagał fakt, że na monitoringu widać było kordon policji otaczający budynek elektrowni i fakt, że Stoner i kilka innych rozesłanych po elektrowni grup nie wrócili. Nagle Cahyr, jeden z komandosów, dyżurujący przy urządzeniu komunikacyjnym krzyknął z radością. Momentalnie podporucznik i inni żołnierze doskoczyli do jego stanowiska. Na monitorze wyświetlony był laserowo przesyłany do elektrowni obraz z kamery zamontowanej na ucharakteryzowanym na niepozorny frachtowiec krążowniku pomocniczym który ich dostarczył na Peralię. W oddali, od strony Jądra widać było setki krótkich, małych rozbłysków. Gdy gasły, pojawiały się ponownie, ale bliższe i wyraźniejsze. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Dobrze znali ten widok - niezapomniany obraz imperialnych okrętów dokonujących mikroskoków przy użyciu swoich żagli nadprzestrzennych. Błyski nabrały kształtu i w ich centrach można było dostrzec imperialne okręty. Srebrno - szare sztylety, długie na setki metrów były symbolem imperialnej potęgi wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiły, ale jeśli sztab dobrze przewidział zachowanie peralijczyków, nie będą musiały demonstrować swojej mocy. Po chwili rozbłyski ustały, a dwie pełne imperialne floty pojawiły się tuż za księżycem planety. Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, jedynie sylwetki jednostek Jego Imperialnej Wysokości zbliżały się ku planecie, ale po chwili wszyscy członkowie Grupy Uderzeniowej Alpha odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy z Peralii ustąpiła niebieskawa poświata tarczy ochronnej, a okręty Sojuszu Oporu albo wyłączyły dopiero co uruchomione silniki i osłony, albo zaczęły paniczny odwrót z systemu. Zwycięstwo. Peralia poddała się bez walki. center Gdy opuszczali elektrownię, kordonu ich nie zatrzymywał. Południowcy rzucali żołnierzom Alphy wściekłe spojrzenia, ale Albarowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nad Ruder City właśnie nadlatywały imperialne siły. Transportowe pinasy Imperium leciały w eskorcie myśliwców TIE Advanced II. Ryk silników jonowych uświadomił dobitnie wszystkim Peralijczyków, że ich planeta została wzięta pod władzę i opiekę Jego Imperialnej Wysokości Trumana I. Rozdział V Gabinet Yalena Hoptta był przestronnym, ale skromnie urządzonym pomieszczeniem. Jedna ze ścian była w całości przeszklona, dając znakomity widok na wieżowce i drapacze chmur Perr City. Pozostałe były pomalowane na jasnoniebiesko, który dominował w pracowni przywódcy Peralijczyków. Umieszczone w kątach i gdzieniegdzie pod ścianami dzieła sztuki nie rzucały się mocno w oczy, ale komponowały się z resztą wystroju. Na środku pomieszczenia stało proste, metalowe biurko i dostawione do niego kilka kurulnych krzeseł, jedno od strony okna, pozostałe po przeciwnej stronie blatu. To wszystko nasuwało Albarowi mocne skojarzenia z gabinetem kanclerza Imperium, jedyna różnica jaka rzucała mu się w oczy to większa surowość i mniejszy rozmiar pracowni Hoptta. Świetnie wyważony wystrój niezwykle przypadł mu do gustu. Chwilowo pomieszczenie było puste, ale za kilka minut miały tu się odbyć podpisanie traktatu akcesyjnego Peralii do Imperium, a DuQuesne miał być jednym ze strażników, a przy okazji subtelnym sygnałem, że negocjacje zakończą się tak, jak chce admirał Bardock. Ba, negocjacje. Dyktat. - pomyślał DuQuesne. Jeśli plotki o charakterze admirała są prawdziwe, to ten nie będzie nawet bawił się w dyplomatyczne gierki. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Albar odruchowo sięgnął do kabury z pistoletem blasterowym, który od razu schował na widok czarnego munduru imperialnego z sięgającą ziemi peleryną takiegoż koloru obszytą złotem. Taki uniform galowy przysługiwał tylko najwyższym oficerom, takim jak stojący przed nim admirał Evard Bardock. Krępy i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w średnim wieku uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie do zakłopotanego swoim faux pas Albara, który zasalutował niesprawnie w odpowiedzi. – Podporucznik Albar DuQuesne, zgadza się? – Tak jest sir, druga kompania czwartego batalionu ósmej brygady trzeciej dyw... – Wystarczy chłopcze. Słyszałem o sukcesie twojej misji. Zapowiadasz się na dobrego żołnierza, będę z zainteresowaniem obserwować twoje postępy. Albar nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Wprawdzie osobiste koneksje i protekcja tak wysokiego oficera zawsze były, są i będą czymś przydatnym, ale niesława jaką cieszył się admirał Evard nie budziła zaufania DuQuesne'a. Trzeba będzie uważać - pomyślał. – Dziękuję, sir. Gdy odpowiadał przełożonemu, ten już szedł w kierunku biurka lidera Peralii. Usiadł na siedzisku umieszczonym od strony okna, kładąc regulaminową czapkę na blat biurka, odsłaniając tym samym łysą głowę. Usadowiwszy się na miejscu kontynuował: – Mam co do ciebie plany, ale to później. Idź sprowadzić przedstawicieli tubylców. Oschłość i pogarda z jaką Evard wypowiedział ostatnie słowa wpisywały się w jego obraz przekazywany w plotkach i rozmowach za kulisami. Obraz aroganckiego bufona, któremu nie można jednak odmówić smykałki do dowodzenia. No, przynajmniej pierwsza część wizerunku admirała się zgadzała. Usłyszawszy rozkaz, Albar zasalutował, obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił pomieszczenie. Minął dwóch wartowników chroniących drzwi od zewnątrz. Widząc białe pancerze przeszła go gęsia skórka. Szturmowcy, mimo swojej morderczej skuteczności nie byli lubiani w Marynarce Imperialnej. Nikt nie wiedział o co poszło (poza kwestią finansowania obu formacji), ale rywalizacja miedzy flotą a komandosami ciągnęła się od dobrych trzech stuleci. Przyspieszył kroku i ruszył w kierunku wind. Korytarz był praktycznie pusty, gdyż całe piętro oznaczono jako obszar ściśle chroniony. Wszedł do kabiny i wybrał kondygnację - ostatnią. center Apartament na ostatnim piętrze, mimo, że luksusowy stał się przez ostatnie dwa dni aresztem domowym dla przywódców Peralii. Wszystkich, poza Rage'em Vicksem który zniknął jak kamfora gdy tylko opuszczono osłony. Pełniący wartę szturmowcy zagrodzili mu drogę. Albar wyciągnął swój cylinder kodowy i wręczył go jednemu z komandosów. Ten włożył go do urządzenia sprawdzającego i po chwili oddał właścicielowi. Albar czuł rozczarowanie żołnierza, który nie dostał okazji do upokorzenia oficera floty. Szturmowcy odstąpili od drzwi i otworzyli je, a porucznik wszedł do środka. W przestronnym, kipiącym przepychem salonie Yalen Hoptt, Ben Tano i kilku innych peralijskich liderów dyskutowało gorąco nad jakimś nieznanym tematem. Jaki by on nie był, nie miał teraz znaczenia. Przeszedł przez łuk oddzielający główne pomieszczenie od przedpokoju. Głos wojskowych butów zwrócił uwagę przywódców planety. Pierwszy wstał niedoszły premier Peralii. Hoptt, mimo całkiem młodego wieku już teraz wyglądał dosyć staro, zmęczony ciągłą pracą o zachowanie niepodległości swojej ojczyzny. Przez chwilę porucznikowi zrobiło się żal Yalena - jego sprawa wszak była przegrana. Mistrz Jedi Ben Tano wyglądał jak archetyp rycerza dawnego Zakonu, był wręcz łudząco podobny do Qui-Gon Jinna, jednego ze słynniejszych jego przedstawicieli. Reszty Albar nie kojarzył, ale były to trzy osoby - młoda polityczka, podobno również członkini familii Vicksów, niski starzec w bogatym ubraniu, najpewniej też polityk i jeden wyglądający na żołnierza. DuQuesne powiedział: – Państwo raczą pójść za mną, admirał was oczekuje. Liderzy Peralii wstali. Ben Tano cicho stwierdził: – Niech Moc będzie z nami. Moc. Albar nigdy nie wierzył w całą tę tajemniczą otoczkę wokół tej umiejętności kontrolowania midichlorianów, ale czuł jakiś szacunek wobec Jedi za ich skuteczność i wiarę w swoje ideały. Obrócił się i poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Dopiero teraz zauważył stojących w zacienionym kącie przedpokoju dwóch wartowników z Sił Specjalnych Marynarki Imperialnej. Bardock jednak przemyślał tę sytuację. Otworzył drzwi i opuścił pomieszczenie. Za nim ruszyli przyszli sygnatariusze traktatu, a ich śladem dyskretnie ruszyli komandosi marynarki. Zawartość *Agosto Dounmore *Ben Tano *Evard Bardock *Johann Pitcoehorn *Spike Tanners *Willard Howe *Willard Wales *Yalen Hoptt |Postacie poboczne = *Aeoth Manda *Carl Kiersydo *Darth Void *Frank Xanda *Jared Tanners *Kendra Tanners *Lex Barlon *Luva Xanda *Mason Swadd *Ollie *Rage Vicks *Rug *Stoner *Truman Stercy *Tyson Tanners *Vanessa Pyne *Varar *Wedge |Stworzenia = |Droidy = |Wydarzenia = *Rewolucja południowa |Miejsca = *Peralia **Nexon City ***Mieszkanie Spike'a Tannersa **Perr City **Ruder City ***Tymczasowe Mieszkanie Bena Tano i Rage'a Vicksa * |Organizacje = *Cesarstwo Sithów *Nowe Imperium *Sojusz Oporu **Oddział Revenge *Sojusz Południowych Systemów *Trzecia Republika *Rząd Peralijski *Tymczasowy Rząd Ryloth |Rasy = *Ludzie |Pojazdy = *Prom kosmiczny |Technologia = * y * *Skafander CSX-1 |Różne = }} Ciekawostki Kategoria:Smokescreen4 Kategoria:Havenite Officer Kategoria:Rewolucja